The Cave of Dreams
/ 80 |Level = 14 |Previous = Stranger in a Strange Land |Enemies = Nekkers Clan Tuirseach Warriors Sirens Water hag Madman Lugos Hound of the Wild Hunt Eredin |Starting_icon = skellige |Cutoff_quest = King's Gambit}} The Cave of Dreams is a secondary quest in . Walkthrough Whether from simply stumbling upon or being sent by Madman Lugos from Stranger in a Strange Land, Geralt encounters Blueboy Lugos' ship near a cave southeast of Holmstein's Port and Kaer Muire. Before boarding the ship, the witcher talks with Jorulf the Wolverine where he either forces his way or casts Axii (Level 2) (40 ) on him to speak with Blueboy Lugos. In speaking with the jarl's son, Geralt either tells him that his father sent him or points out he should hire a witcher since he and his men know nothing about monsters in the Cave of Dreams. After convincing Blueboy Lugos, they embark on their venture into the cave with his crew's best warriors, Uve Jabberjaw and Jorulf the Wolverine. Jorulf explains that the Cave of Dreams is a cave where you face your greatest fears. After dispatching some nekkers, the crew finds the totem in the center of the cave where they eat some hallucinogenic herbs of hemlock, poppy, nightshade, and henbane to enter a nightmare trance. In the nightmare state, the crew is transported to a whole different cave filled with glowing, floating whales, fish, and markings on the walls and ceilings of the cave. While exploring the cave, they encounter another totem near some ghosts of Clan Tuirseach warriors cheering the ghost of King Bran. Upon approach, King Bran's ghost invites them to drink with him but Uve suddenly speaks out and insults the king even as a mute. It is revealed that the first nightmare presented was Uve Jabberjaw's fear of insulting the king yet again. The dead king's ghost condemns Uve to die as the spectral warriors of Clan Tuirseach attempt to attack them. After defeating them, Geralt and the crew continue exploring the cave until they find another totem near a broken longship guarded by a couple of spectral sirens. This dream belongs to Jorulf the Wolverine, where the ghostly sirens tell Jorulf that the longship is indeed his father's boat that he wrecked onto some rocks when he got distracted by the sirens' song long time ago. They taunt him, saying that he can never restore his father's life and that he killed him as a result of wrecking the ship. After killing the sirens Blueboy Lugos reminds Jorulf that it was an accident, to which Jorulf replies that it never cleared his conscience. While continuing on, they encounter a water hag which they quickly dispatch before finding the next totem near a quiet house and some trees. It's revealed to be Blueboy Lugos' dream where a giant burning ghost of Madman Lugos appears to lecture his son about the shame of pissing his trousers in front of the whole village when lightning struck a tree by their home when he was three years old. The apparition lambastes him, saying he's a disappointment and will never live up to him (his father). After vanquishing the flaming specter, they continue through the cave until they finally face Geralt's fear near the final totem, which proves be the King of the Wild Hunt, Eredin. Midway through killing Eredin and a couple of hounds of the wild hunt, everyone disappears but Geralt and Eredin. Eredin tells Geralt of his wish to see Geralt dead and take Ciri until Geralt wakes up from his nightmare. If the witcher initially told Blueboy Lugos about his debt to Madman Lugos, he will free him of the debt but if he did not, the witcher can demand a payment. After the ordeal, the quest ends with Blueboy Lugos and his crew gone. Journal entry :If sent by Madman Lugos from Stranger in a Strange Land: ::Lugos, Jarl of Clan Drummond, might indeed have been as mad as they said, but when the need arose he could calculate as coolly as the sanest of men. When Geralt was brought before him to be tried, he resisted any howls for blood braying in his unhinged mind and instead let the witcher go, thus banking himself a debt of gratitude with a man well able to repay it. He then transferred that credit to his son, sending Geralt off to help Blueboy Lugos traverse the nightmarish Cave of Dreams. :: If Geralt declines payment for the task: ::: After a bumper crop of wild adventures (many of which, to be frank, I have a hard time believing actually took place), Geralt awoke in the same place where he had earlier partook of the brain-addling herbs. Young Lugos thanked Geralt for his help and cleared him of all debts to Clan Drummond. Geralt returned to his path, swearing that, in the future he would think twice before stepping into Skellige taverns... :: If Geralt demands payment for the task: ::: After a bumper crop of wild adventures (many of which, to be frank, I have a hard time believing actually took place), Geralt awoke in the same place where he had earlier partaken of the brain-addling herbs. He expected young Lugos, fresh from the same experience, to bid him a fond farewell. Yet the young warrior had in the meantime discovered Geralt was obliged to help him as repayment for a debt, and yet still had demanded payment for his services. Lugos gave him the promised gold, but it was clear that Geralt, though substantially richer, had lost the respect of Clan Drummond's heir. :If Geralt stumbles by Blueboy Lugos' ship on his own: :: During one of his endless peregrinations Geralt ran into Blueboy Lugos, son of Madman Lugos. Thirsty for adventure and glory, the lad had set off to trek through the mysterious Cave of Dreams. The witcher knew the young warrior was no stranger to courage, but to knowledge, experience, and navigational ability he was a distant relation at best. Fearing the expedition would end in disaster, or at least leave the world one Lugos poorer, he offered his assistance. :: According to legend, those foolhardy enough to enter the Cave of Dreams must confront what they fear most. Sometimes the past returns to haunt them - others, the future, prematurely exposed, strikes terror in their hearts. Geralt, Lugos and their companions knew they must fortify their courage to face such a challenge, and so prior to penetrating the cave's bowels put themselves into a trance using a mixture of hallucinogenic herbs. This concoction proved all too potent - even Geralt, who had imbibed more psychoactive substances than most men have milk, soon lost all contact of reality... :: After a bumper crop of wild adventures (many of which, to be frank, I have a hard time believing actually took place), Geralt awoke in the same place where he had earlier partaken of the brain-addling herbs. Though not sure himself if the creatures they had battled were truly nightmarish or merely nightmares, Lugos generously rewarded Geralt for his help in defeating them. Objectives * Join Blueboy Lugos and his crew outside the Cave of Dreams. * Explore the Cave of Dreams with Blueboy Lugos. * Face your nightmares in the Cave of Dreams. Videos File:The Witcher 3 Nightmare of Madman Lugos in the Cave of Dreams Boss Fight (Hard Mode) File:The Witcher 3 Nightmare of Eredin King of the Wild Hunt in the Cave of Dreams Boss Fight (Hard Mode) pl:Jaskinia Snów (zadanie) ru:Пещера Снов Category:The Witcher 3 secondary quests